Po Misses Tigress Chapter 1
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: The story goes that Tigres is leaving for a fighting competition, but later on, there's more to it than she thought.


Po Misses Tigress Chapter 1

So Yeah, I just created this account a few days ago and had to wate at least 2 or 3 days to post this. The time zone had me wait. Anyway, enjoy my Po and Tigress story. Reivew or however you give feedback on this site. Still learning the basics. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS STUDIOS AND OTHER ASSOCIEATED COMPANIES.

Po: Tigress, please don't go. I will miss you terribly.

Tigress: Don't worry Po. Its only a week, it won't be that long. I promise when I get back, we will have the best day ever.

Po: *sniffles, then hugs Tigress* Ok tigress.

Tigress: Ok Po...you can let go now.

Po: Oh sorry Tigress. I'll miss you. Have fun

Tigress: I'm sure I will Po. Bye. Wait, I need to tell you something.

Po: What is it?

Tigress: Nevermind. I'll tell you when I get back.

Po: Ok Tigress

*flashback, yesterday*

It was a normal day in the Jade Pallace. Everyone was sparing in the training hall. Po vs Tigress, Crane vs Viper, Monkey vs Mantis.

Po and Tigress were up first with sparing. Tigress threw the first punch, Po dodged it. She tried again, but kicked this time, Po dodged again, and took the oprotunity to kick tigress in the stomach to get her off balance. He kicked Tigress with enough force to send her flying through the wall directly behind her, making an imprint of her body where she went through.

Po: ohh I'm so sorry Tigress!

Shifu: Everyone, stop the sparing. Tigress, are you ok? Are you hurt?

Tigress: *gets up and ironically jumps through her outline in the wall leaving it unscathed from its original shape* No, I'm ok master Shifu. Its alright Po

Po: I guess I don't know my own strength. Being the Dragon Warrior and all.

Shifu: That seems to be the case Po. Having great strength in battle doesn't mean that you can just kick your opponent through a wall, or through an entire forest. Having that much strength and ability of force should be used as a last resort if you are really struggling in battle.

Po: Yes master Shifu.

Shifu: I think we have done enough training for today. Good day.

Everyone bowed, and went to get something to eat.

Po made soup and dumplings for everyone

Po: How's the soup and dumplings everyone?

Mantis: Awesome. Good job Po

Monkey: Phonominal.

Viper: Great job Po

Crane: You got skills Po

Tigress: Amazing. Plain delicious Po.

Po droped the dishes after hearing Tigresses feedback on his soup and dumplings. Ironnically, 3 of the dishes cracked, leaving only one unbroken.

Po: You liked them? You really liked them Tigress?

Tigress: Yeah they were really good.

Po: Well thats the first time I heard you so happy about something.

Tigress: There's a first time for everything I guess.

Po: Thanks Tigress I apprecieate it.

Tigress: You're welcome Po.

Everyone, accept po because he was cleaning up the mess from the broken dishes, stared at Tigress with suprised looks since they haven't heard her be so descriptive about hardly anything like that. She was always silent, and contained her emotions.

Shifu: Tigress I need to talk to you. Meet me by the 1,000 steps

They meet at the 1,000 steps

Shifu: Tigress, I know you are a great fighter in combat.

Tigress: Yes. And what do you mean?

Shifu: How would you like to put your combat skills to a challenge?

Tigress: You know me, always up to a challenge. When, where, and how long Master Shifu?

Shifu: Tomorrow night at 8:30. you need to be there by 6:00, far far far away from the Valley of Peace, and a week. I can not give you much details about the place where the competition is, but I will lead you to it, and then return to the Jade Pallace. You will return when the competition is over.

Tigress: What? Tomorrow. That gives me only one night to pack and brush up on my fighting.

Shifu: Then I suggest you hurry.

Tigress: I will, but what do I tell Po and the others?

Shifu: I already told Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey, I told them not to tell Po. You have to tell him Tigress.

Tigress: Ok Master Shifu, I just don't know how he will take the sudden news.

Shifu: I'm sure he will be fine Tigress. Just get packed, and go through the whole training hall.

Tigress: Yes Master Shifu.

Tigress then got packed and went through the entire training hall. After that, she needed to hit the sack for the big day tomorrow night.

Well, this is the end of Chapter 1. Like I said, I'm still new to this fanfiction website. Review or send feedback on this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how this site works.


End file.
